World of Warcraft: Cursed
by Lady Serperior
Summary: This is based off my toon being RP on World of Waracraft, a young everyday school child about 15 years old is changed into a Darkspear Troll, and taken into the world Azeroth.
1. Prologue

NAME: Heliconia (Jamaican Flower)

OTHER NAME: Kohana (Human name)

RACE/GENDER: Female Troll

AGE: 14

CLASS: Priest

APPEARANCE: Before she was transported into the world of Azeroth a normal human middle school kid and then in Azeroth

_"Hello der, folks my name is Kohana...plz be beggin ya to keep dat between you and me ok mon, so just call me Heliconia! Plus I am not really a troll; more a human or well I used to be; I know, I know you be confused mon. In due time my friend you will see what has happened and why, and how I became a troll and powerful priestess of da Darkspear Trolls."_

**PROLOGUE **

'So your gonna come for the day and hang out, Koh?" replied a voice coming from a celluar phone

"Yea, my mom talked to your mom yesterday," replied a young female voice sitting her bed, "my parents are gonna be out all day and won't be home til later tonight night, they said it was alright so I am not alone and will pick me on there way home"

"Great we can have some fun and maybe goto the mall!" replied Cyriah

Kohana giggles, "maybe we'll see; i'll see ya a later got to do a few things around here first!"

"Bye!" replied Cryiah

The girls hang up with each, Kohana then exits her room, walks down stairs, and prepares to head to the store and pick a few things with some money her mom and dad left her

"Let's see, some bread, few veggies and chicken," replied Kohana as she looked at the list

It was a beautiful spring morning around 11am ish, birds singning; a gentle breeze flowing through the air; young Kohana approaches and inter section carrying a small basket with the groceries she had picked up, she happens to looksover and notice a very stange looking women wearing interesting looking jamacian clothing, some trollish lookin trinkets and stuff, wearing a long black cloak with a hood covering their faces, "wow they're some tall people in this world," she replied as she prepares to cross the women appears behind her.

"Greetings der, young one," replied one with a Jamacian female voice,

Kohana looked back and up, "Good day, madam!"

"May I be troublin ya for a moment of yer time?" asked the lady

"Sure I guess," replied Kohana

"Dis will only take a few minutes," replied the women as she place her arm over Kohana's shoulder, "Please let us sit down at dat bench."

Kohana and the women sit down on a bench not to far from where Kohana was gonna cross

"It's alright my dear, I has been watching ya; you seem like a nice young lady," replied the women

"You've been watching me, kinda a creepy...but why?" asked Kohana

"I wanted to make sure do I don't give this precious doll I have here to useless careless person," replied the women pulling out a small female troll priestess looking dolling wearing a complete tier 10 set

"It's cute, but why can't you keep it?" asked Kohana

"Tis time I be moving on, getting to old to be having dolls, and being not well" she replied as she looks down the doll placing hands on it, unknown to Kohana at all place a very dark spell upon it, "I'd just hate to see it tossed or put up to charity, I've had it far to long, I know you'd do a wonderful job in caring for it,"

The mysterious women sets down the doll and takes Kohana's hands, "please do me dis favor young one, take care of da doll for me, won't you?"

Kohana noticed that the women only had three fingers was a very light skin color of blue, 'Huh? Poor women she must had a bit of harsh life growning up with this sickness,' she thought to herself

"I will take care of it for you, I promise," replied Kohana, "you can trust me!"

The women gives an evil smile under her hood, and snickers a little bit

The women then places the doll in Kohana's arms, "you be good to it, ya hear? I must be bidding ya farewell."

The women gets up and runs away across the street into the park and vanishes

"She just disappeared, strange" replied Kohana as she looks down at the troll doll, "oh well, time to get home, let's go shall we?"

A about an hour later, Kohana has already returned home and put away the stuff she had purchased.

"I'll got put this doll upstairs in my room and get ready to head out to her friends," replied Kohana as she go upstairs to her room, the doll started to react the eyes opened up and it started to move "What the heck?"

The doll began to speak in the same language as the lady, freaking Kohana out she threw it down to the floor, it started to get dark, drums beginning to play, "What's going on?" looking to the doll then began to grown and form into a real a life size troll coming to life standing almot 7ft. tall; bluish-green skin, orange, a pair of short white tusks, long hair with a mix of white and black color, with braids on the sides and one in the back, with two earring on each of her ears, wearing full darkspear priestess robe, and staff with a portal appearing behind her.

Kohana had never looked so frightened, as the troll female stood there looking at the child

"Who...who are you?" replied the frightened child

"Der be no reason to be frightened," replied the troll as she approached Kohana, "I am a Priestess of da Darkspear Troll tribe."

"Stay away from me," replied Kohana, "Darkspear, sorry never herd of it," as she slowly backed away from the evil looking troll, turned and headed for her door, the troll used her evil magic to slam the door shut and locked it.

"Silly little human, yous can't escape me" replied the troll as she uses a spell to pull Kohana back to her, placing arm around the child and using the staff in her other hand to cast her levitation ability, then placing the staff on her back and turns toward the portal, "you and me is going to get along very well."

Kohana struggled to get free from the trolls tight hold but was no good, she then felt the trolls other hand touch the back of her neck, "Huh? What are you doing to me?"

After that Kohana was put unconcious, as she and the troll proceeded into the portal

"Oh good," replied the troll noticing the spell is place from the doll is starting to take affect on the girl, "the spell is starting to take it's affect on your little body."

The troll then calls, "Seal it up; the curse is complete!"

Kohana takin by a Darkspear Tribe Troll, a dangerous spell placed upon her and she being affected. What will happen to her? Where is she going?


	2. Chapter 1  New Troll Here

**CHAPTER 1-DA STRANGE NEW TROLL ARRIVES**

It's a nice decent looking day on the Echo Island, home to the Darkspear Trolls of Azeroth lead by the bold shadow hunter, Vol'jin son of Sen'jin. A young troll shaman about the age of 17 (how ever trolls age lol) wearing the basic starter shaman gear bluish-green coloring, orange eyes, the tusks and earrings, red hair tied back is seen walking along the shore outside the village carrying a fishing pole on her back, she was known as Onyx

"Dis should be a good day to fish," she replied walking on the warm sand

She then noticed upon getting closer to her fishing spot, noticed something had been washed up onto the shore that a Wildmane Cat was approaching,

"What could dat cat be doin?" she wonder as she went to take a closer look, getting closer she realized it wasn't a thing, it was a young troll, "Oh my dat's a young troll."

She ran closer as the cat had prepared to take it, thinking it was dead and a free meal, the young troll start moan a little and wake up

"She's alive! No ya don't furball, leave her alone!" replied Onyx casting one her lightning bolts at the cat's feet

The cat released the young troll and ran away, not wanting to be shocked or killed, as Onyx ran up to the troll; as she Kohana started to regain conciousness.

"Oh what happened to me, " replied Kohana, "what did that creature do to me?"

Onyx kneeled down beside her, "Hey, yous alright?"

"Uh, yeah I tink so," replied Kohana as she turned to look at the Onyx, "Than...AHHH!"

Kohana quickly moved her self away picking up large stick, "You stay away from me."

"Whoa der, your on strange youngling," replied Onyx

"Me, your da strange one, you look da other one who snatched me," Kohana replied looking around, "where am I anywas, I don't member dis!"

"Snatched you? Someone tried to take you?" questioned Onyx, "and your on Echo Island, home of the Darkspear Trolls"

"Darkspear?" wondered Kohana, 'that's what da troll chick that took me called her self.'

"Your a Darkspear troll from what I can see" asked Onyx, "what with da strangeness coming from you?"

"I'm a what? No way," replied Kohana, "I'm be 100% human."

Onyx started to laugh, "Yeah dat's a laugh, if ye was a human I'd be guttin ya about now! "

Kohana eye lit up, "She don't believe, I am a human, and why am I talkin like dat lady I met"

She then walked over to the water and looked at her reflection, almost freaking out, "WHAT?" she cried out looking at her face and her self, staring blankly at her hands and feet, 'I'm a troll what the heck happened to me?"

Onyx just stood there starting, and getting strange vibration from the girl, 'what is this strange reaction I'm getting from her?'

Just then two more trolls began to approach, it was the leader of da tribe Vol'jin returning from his trip to the main city of Orgimmar with his friend, Vanira, a powerful shaman female with a couple of watchers who patrol along the waters walking behind them.

"Et-oh," Onyx grabbed Kohana, "calm down, you da leader is coming"

Kohana looked over and saw Vol'jin and Vanira approaching, 'this won't be good I don't think'

Onyx looked at her shocked, "You don't know who that is, you really aren't youself! She your respect"

Kohana thought to herself, 'stay clam try to blend in!"

Onyx then kneeled down before her leader, Kohana looked and copied

"Greetings, Vanira! Vol'jin," replied Onyx looking up at them

"What be all da noise we be hearing, from da docks?" replied Vol'jin

Vanira then looked over to Kohana, "what do we have here? we ain't seen you here before!"

The two watches got to each of Kohana's sides, each grabbing an arm.

Vol'jin then put he his galve up to her neck, "Spyin on me tribe, is ya? Dat be a big mistake coming here girly!"

"I be no spy, I don't know how I ended on dis island" replied Kohana

"Give me ya name, stranger," demanded Vol'jin

"My name be, " replied Kohana as looked noticing a some flowers and remebered how she was learning about some flowers from her mom, "it's Heliconia!"

'I best be not be using my real name!' she thought herself, 'it least for now!'

"Dat's a strange name," replied Onyx

"It be a name I never herd of, " Vol'jin replied

"Give me a moment with her, Vol'jin," Vanira the grab Kohana/Helicona' chin, to look into her eyes, "der is defintly someting odd about you, I can see da look of fear in your eyes and you have been through alot!"

"I have been through much, please I ask for your aide; I am no spy of anyone," replied Heliconia looking into Vanira's eyes, "I really don't remember what happened to me, being taken from home and brought through a portal blacking out and waking up here."

"A portal? Someone kidnaped ya?" replied Vol'jin as he looks to his watchers to go ahead and release her, "I see, I must be askin an old friend for some help, he may know something about you; come with me to my village little one, you will be safe der for da time being. If I find ya lying about anything I personally won't hesitate to handle you"

"You has my thanks, believe me I wish I was lying about what happened to me" replied Heliconia as she goes up to her feet with help from Vanira, she noticed the girl Heliconia's arm was slightly injured from the Wildman Cat, "Oww, my arm!"

Heliconia place her uninjured hand over the bite mark injury, up doing that her hand light with a bright light, "What is dis! What am I doing?"

Vol'jin, Vanira and Onyx look in a amazement, "Is that, a priestess healing spell?" asked Onyx

"Dat is," replied Vol'jin

Heliconia's hand stopped and she lifted off her injury and noticed, "my arm it's cured, how is dat possible?"

"Your a priestess, my young friend," replied Vanira, "the one of the great kinds of healers!"

'I'm troll priestess? How is that possible' wondered Kohana

"Let's head back to da village now, I be getting hungry," replied Vol'jin

"Come, youngling," replied Vanira, "we'll get ya in some dryer clothing and a bit cleaner looking lookin clothin!"

Vol'jin and Vanira led the young troll with them into the jungle toward to there village, Onyx just stood there staring at Heliconia, 'there is something very strange about indeed, I will find out it soon enough; but for now I must fish'

Onyx went and finally started her fishing as she had originally planned.


	3. Chapter 2 A Little Meeting

**CHAPTER 2-A LITTLE MEETING**

Heliconia had been shown into the village, treated as equal by the rest of the trolls; it least for now, after being ordered by Vol'jin to welcome her as one of there own, however Onyx was not yet convinced of the Heliconia being who she says she is.

"I welcome you to da Darkspear Islands," replied Vol'jin, "dis will be your home for da time being."

Heliconia looked impressed and yet a bit scared at the same time, "Wow! So many trolls."

Other trolls of da island began to gather around her, and stare; including a blood elf Paladin, troll shaman and undead warlock all three very strong and well known was visiting da island

"Who's that?" asked the undead with a small imp with green flames at his feet sitting on his shoulder

"Trouble, I smell trouble from that little one," replied the imp

The bloodelf standing beside the female troll looked and at up to the shaman standing with her, "she seems a little different from you, Toots!"

"I had noticed, Mysteria; dat's no ordinary troll," replied Toots

"People of Darkspear, friends of me tribe," started Vol'jin as he raises his galve into the air, "dis you sista of us ours has been through alot in a short amount of time, was found washed up on shore, I want every single one of you to care for her in way that you can."

"She be known as Heliconia," replied Vanira

The rest of the tribe and the 3 guest ponder at her name, "What kinda name is dat?" replied Toots a little annoyed

A younger male troll druid in training a little older with short tusks, a little bit darker skin tone then Heliconias adn red mohawk older then Heliconia but younger then Onyx about 17, named Periwrinkle had been watching from a little ways back, "dat's pretty, girl!"

"Oh, please," replied Onyx from behind, "don't go drooling over dat fakin troll girl."

Peri looked back, "What's da matter, with her Onyx?"

Onyx stands beside him, "Oh come on Peri, don't you see; she's not one of us."

"Does dat matter?" replied Peri, "she could be from an outside tribe!"

"She's not just troll, Peri der is someting else going on about her, Vol'jin don't see it nor Vanira," replied Onyx, "i'll get to da bottom of it!"

Peri scratches his head in confusion, "If ain't a troll den what is she?"

Onyx sighs at her friend in annoyance, "Oh forget it, Peri," she replied as she walked away from him.

Drums begin to play as da tribe cheers and the tribe welcomes her

Vanira looks to Heliconia, "may I has a word with you in private, young one?"

"Oh um, yes ma'am," replied Heliconia

Vanira nods and looks up to the basic classe trainers and eyes Tunari the Priest trainer, "Tunari, you as well please!"

Vanira escorts Heliconia to a private hut along with Tunari behind them who is carrying some food and water for the young child.

"Please, eat someting." replied Tunari as she place the food on the floor on the ground in from of Heliconia, "It would seem I have new apprentice to be teachin!"

Vo'jin enters the hut, "Yes; dis young blood showed some very strong healin powers earlier, I've never seen a power from someone so young, please do tell me how did you develop priest power so young and strong?"

"I am really unsure, myself;" replied Heliconia setting down her cup and just starting to stare out the window, "I saw my arm was a bit injured from dat cat, and when I placed my other hand over it to stop da bleeding I felt something strange, like some kinda of power...it was like instinct or feeling."

Vanira, Tunari and Vol'jin just stared at her, Vol'jin then looks to Tunari, "is it possible for any kind of magic or powers to show on someone as young as she?"

"Not usually, or it least i've never seen dem, and most of da student I have had were at least18" replied Tunari, "her power could be greater den any priest I've trained we must keep da child protected Vol'jin who knows who could be interested in her and her abilities"

Heliconia was in a bit shock looking back to Vanira, "but dat was only one healin thing I did mon."

"Dat was only a little of what you'd be able to do, your power is going do alot of good for our tribe, Tunari will take you as her student I be sure of dat and help you develop more," replied Vanira,"I must ask dat dis be done with only da two of you, I am sure Zen'tabra and Nekali would be happy to aide as well in anyway day can, mon."

"Zen'tabra? Nekali?" questioned Heliconia

Onyx was listening from out side, "You little, pest; now your getting my instructor?"

"Da shaman and druid trainers here on da island," replied Vol'jin, "I will speak to dem, den be back at in my base, please make us proud little one."

Vol'jin leaves the hut, Tunari prepares do the same, "For today you shall rest and recover your energy, tomorrow your training begins."

Vanira then hands Heliconia a very power looking staff with a skull with a horns coming out of the head, 2 little green blackish skulls swirling around it, and spikes at the bottom along with a robe pinkish purple coloring and some more skulls on the lower half of the robe, and shoulders, hood and cloak, "Dis stuff will help you, as you grow my child...dis gear will grow with you!"

Periwrinkle was outside with Onyx, "I never got gifts when I prepared to train!"

"Shush, dey will hear you!" replied Onyx covering his to quiet him.

Heliconia takes the items, as she looks at staff more closely, 'kinda a creepy stafff, but i'll get used to it i'm sure!"

"Go ahead, try dem on," replied Vanira stepping outside, "let me know when ya finished, mon!"

"Oh alright! I shall," replied Heliconia

A few moments later, Heliconia is in her new clothing looking at herself in the mirror that is in the hut, and pulled the hood over head and got her ears through the holes, "I feel a bit stronger den before!"

Vanira re-enters, "let me look at you mon."

Heliconia turns to Vanira, "What do ya think?"

Vanira nods, "Day fit you well; as for da rest you'll have to earn your gold pay for other pieces and doing jobs for da rest of da horde will get some items as well"

Heliconia nods, Vanira turns to leave, "Wait Vanira, before you go!"

"Hmm, what is it?" replied Vanira turning back to the child

Heliconia walks over to Vanira and hugs her starting to cry a little, "tank you, for aiding me..I'm scared though very scared!"

Vanira kneels down and places her arms around the child, "it's going to be alright mon!"

Heliconia then looks up at Vanira's eyes, "I wish I could remember more of what happened to me, i'm sorry dat I can't member more!"

Vanira wipes the childs tears from her face, "We will find out da answer soon!'

Heliconia goes back to embracing Vanira

'I've never felt like dis before,' thought Vanira 'dis child feel likes my very own, even though I has never had one, I will always be with you, Heliconia!'

Onyx walks away disguested spitting on the ground, let's go Peri

"Wait up, mon!" replied Peri as he followed behind her

Vanira and Heliconia may have close bond forming between them please stay tuned for more in chapters to come


End file.
